big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
YES
(Note: This is a continuation of A Date With Nate) Nate gasps. “I... honestly didn’t think you would say yes... that’s amazing, thank you... you’re gonna make me so happy. Give me a kiss.” He leans in, but stops. “Why are your eyes open? Close your eyes!” You sigh, and close your eyes. You lean in for the kiss... “CUT!” You open your eyes as the director signals the end of the take. The crew puts their equipment away and the green screen is wheeled off. Nate pulls back. “Ugh, FINALLY! MAKEUP! MAKEUP!” He scoffs. “Fine, get outta my- scuse me, scuse me,” he snaps as he pushes both you and a mic out of the way. You quickly follow him. “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Nate shouts at a crewmember. He turns back to you and says, “This town used to be great, filled with talented people.” The guy playing the balloon man – who actually was Temmie – throws his arm around Nate. “That was a great job, both of you!” He tells the two of you. “But next time, next time... more emotion!” He quickly leaves. Nate mutters under his breath, “Yeah, whatever, I’ll give you more emotion, ya sack of talentedless...” He turns back to you. “I used to be somebody, maybe not something good, but I was somebody, who worked on great projects!” He picked up a soda bottle. “Now I’m working on this bullcrap.” He looks forward. “What have we got here- oh, hello, hi! Where have you been?!” You look to see Palette holding a coat with the Anti-Polls symbol on it. Nate lets her put it on him. He turns to her. “Any CALLS?!” “Ruby called!” Palette snaps back. Nate walks away. “I don’t care, tell me when my agent calls me.” He walks over to the makeup table, with you following after him. “Hi, makeup, where have you been my whole life?” Nate blurts out. “What is it that you need?” Elladee Page, the makeup girl, asks Nate. “I need MAKEUP, I’m very ugly!” Nate snaps. “Okay, lemme make it pretty, there you go!” Elladee snaps back, sloppily applying makeup to Nate’s face. The two of you sit down. Nate lets out an exasperated sigh. “I used to be somebody...” he says again. “I use to be a star. And can you imagine this script? This bullcrap script! What kinda plot hole-filled, cliché-ridden script is this?! Who would get engaged on the first date? Who would say yes to that maniac?” He points at you. “You, that’s who. God, I couldn’t tell if you were a good actor or just... way too eager.” “BACK ON SET!” Upon hearing that, Nate lets out a frustrated huff. “I can do this... five more years of parole. You ready to go again?” No, you are not. “Okay,” Nate says as he heads back to the set. You silently rue the moment you signed on to make this movie. You got the META ENDING | Ending 1 of 10 WANNA TRY AGAIN? Click here to start at the beginning. Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Choose Your Own Adventure